ONLY YOU, DOBE
by Akira ayzharu
Summary: Chapter 2 UP! EDIT! AU SASUNARU! Naruto mencintai Sasuke dan sikap Sasuke membuanya yakin Sasuke mencintainya juga./"Apa? Kau mencintai lelaki? Kau Gila!"/"Apa aku harus operasi kelamin"/"Itu Lebih Gila Naruto"/Manusia di ciptakan berpasangan, kalau kita bersama bangaimana nasib wanita?"/ "Ibu bagaimana ini?"
1. Chapter 1

Hai kira kembali lagi dengan fanfic baru..soalnya aku tiba-tiba punya mood buat ff YAOI ... Padahal ff yang kemarin aja belum selesai.. Oh iya ini fanfic YAOI pertama aku...

 _ **WARNING !**_

 **YAOI,** Abal-abal, GaJe, Bahasa acak-acakan,Alur ngaco, OOC, garing, Typo, kriuk-kriuk dan sejenisnya.

Yang tidak suka yaoi disarankan klik BACK.

Jangan lupa reviewnya, boleh saran atau flame. Biar aku bisa memperbaiki nya...

OK.. Langsung saja...

Pairing: **SasuNaru** __

Rated: T

Disclaimer: _**Masashi**_ _**Kisimoto**_

 _ **ONLY YOU, DOBE!**_

 _ **NARUTO P.O.V**_

"Hoammm" lagi-lagi aku menguap karena bosan, kulihat si Teme sepertinya juga bosan sepertiku, walaupun dia memasang wajah datar . Aku lalu menghela napas ternyata pelajaran Sejarah memang membosankan.

"Teme?.." kataku lemas.

"Hn, Dobe"

"Aku mau tidur nanti kalau pelajaran selesai kau bangunkan aku ya?"

"Seperti aku mau menurutimu saja Dobe"

Aku bingung dengan si Teme ini, memangnya apa salahku padanyasih? Padahal akukan cuma minta tolong bangunkan saja. Ahh sepertinya lebih baik aku membolos ke UKS saja daripada tiduran dimeja.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Iruka-sensei yang melihatku berdiri dan mendengarku menyebut namanya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak enak badan sensei, apakah boleh aku ke UKS?"

Wajah iruka-sensei terlihat khawatir . "Kau boleh ke UKS, wajahmu juga terlihat pucat."

Setelah mendengar iruka-sensei berkata seperti itu akupun pergi ke UKS, saat aku berjalan ke UKS yang berada di ujung lorong bersebelahan dengan perpustakaan sekolah aku berpikir apakah wajahku benar-benar pucat, padahal tadi akukan Cuma bosan saja. Tanpa terasa aku telah sampai didepan pintu UKS, akupun masuk kedalam UKS. Didalam UKS tidak terlihat Shizune-sensei, mungkin dia ke kantin. Aku merebahkan tubuhku ke ranjang yang di sediakan untuk orang sakit dan entah kenapa kepalaku terasa pusing. Ini aneh padahal tadi aku cuma berniat bolos ke UKS dengan cara berpura-pura sakit tapi entah kenapa sekarang aku merasa benar-benar sakit, sebaiknya aku tidur saja mungkin itu akan membuat sakit kepalaku hilang.

 _ **ONLY YOU, DOBE !**_

"Eng"

"haa"

Geli sekali rasanya seperti ada yang mengelus pipiku elusan itu lalu berpindah kebibirku tidak berapa lama elusan dibibirku itu menghilang tetapi digantikan dengan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat dan menjilat-jilat bibirku. Mint ya, ini rasa daun mint. Setelah menjilat bibirku, sesuatu yang basah dan hangat itu menghisap bibir bawahku.

"Enggh" aku mengerang kenikmatan. Saat sesuatu itu tadi mencoba memasuki bagian rongga dalam mulutku dengan cara menggigit bibir bawahku terlebih dahulu, setelah itu sesuatu yang kenyal memasuki mulutku. Entah berapa lama ini berlangsung dan itu membuatku kekurangan oksigen. "Engg"

Sesuatu yang kenyal itu tadi akhirnya keluar dari mulutku.

"Daisuki, Naruto-chan" suara siapa itu? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar suara itu.

 _ **ONLY YOU, DOBE !**_

Perlahan namun pasti aku membuka kedua mataku yang tadi terpejam. Setelah itu duduk bersila diranjang. Aku menghela napas "Ternyata aku mimpi"

"Apanya yang mimpi Dobe?"

"Uwaah... , kau menggetkanku Teme!"

"Ck, Dobe. ayo bangun, ini tasmu" kata Teme sambil melemparkan tasku dan berjalan keluar UKS. Kalau Sasuke-teme memberi tasku berarti sekarang sudah jam pulang ya?

"Astaga lama sekali aku tidur?!" kataku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Aku menunggumu diluar jadi cepatlah Dobe!" terdengar lagi suara Sasuke-teme yang menurutku menyebalkan itu. Aku lalu duduk disisi ranjang sambil merenggangkan otot-ototku yang kaku, setelah itu aku memakai tasku yang tergeletak diranjang dan bergegas keluar UKS. Didepan UKS kulihat Sasuke sedang berdiri sambil mengelus bibirnya yang tersenyum. Dia kenapa sih kok tersenyum sambil mengelus bibirnya, Aneh.

"Oy Teme kenapa kau tersenyum sambil mengelus bibirmu itu heh?"

"Ck diamlah Dobe" .

Sasuke-teme memperhatikanku dari bawah sampai ujung rambutku lalu terdiam dengan siluet merah muda tipis di pipinya.

"Kau Aneh" kataku sambil menggaruk-garuk pipiku.

Melihatku mengaruk-garuk pipi, entah kenapa dia membuang muka.

"Kalau kau mau pulang bersama denganku rapikan dulu penampilanmu Dobe" katanya sambil berjalan meninggalkankan ku.

Merapikan penampilanku? Ahh pasti saat ini rambutku acak-acakan

"Tunggu aku Sasuke-teme_" kataku sambil menyusul Sasuke

" Oh iya teme hari ini aku mau beli ramen, persedian ramenku hampir habis" sambungku.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku dobe?"

"Tentu saja ada, akukan pulang denganmu jadi aku mau kau hari ini menurunkanku di toko yang menjual ramen instan yang ada didekat rumahku itu, kau tahukan?"

"Kau itu terlalu banyak memakan makanan berlemak itu,kau seharusnya berhenti mengkonsumsi ramen itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Kau itu seharusnya makan-makanan yang bergizi seperti tomat atau sayuran lainnya."

"Terserah aku donk mau makan apa. Lagupula sayuran itu tidak enak apalagi tomat rasa masam"

Aku menggembungkan pipiku karena Sasuke-teme menyuruhku berhenti memakan ramen, ramen itukan makanan kesukaanku mana bisa aku hidup tanpa makan ramen.

Tanpa terasa aku dan Sasuke-teme sampai di tempat parkir sekolah atau lebih tepatnya didepan mobil sport berwarna hitam yang entah apa namanya, aku lupa. Kadang-kadang Sasuke-teme juga membawa mobil Lamborghini Itachi-nii kesekolah, jadi orang kaya itu memang enak, tidak sepertiku yang harus bekerja sambilan untuk mencukupi semua kebutuhan hidupku.

"Kau mau ikut atau tidak Dobe?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika mendegar suara Sasuke-teme.

"Ah ,, iya-iya sabar Teme" kataku sambil membuka pintu mobil Sasuke-teme.

Setelah aku masuk, mobilpun akhirnya melaju meninggalkan Konoha High School .

Saat diperjalanan pulang tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, aku tidak suka dalam keadaan seperti ini walaupun aku sering mengalami ini tetap saja aku tidak suka. Aku lalu melihat-lihat keluar mobil, diluar aku melihat toko yang memajang patung dengan kostum Hatsune Miku lengkap dengan atribut lainnya toko itu juga memajang patung yang memakai kostum ala bartender dengan wig berwarna pirang seperti rambutku dan memakai kacamata hitam. Aku kembali duduk mengarah kedepan, Wah sepertinya kacamata itu cocok untuk teme, nanti aku akan membelikannya itu. Aku tersenyum membayangkan Sasuke memakai kacamata itu ehh apa yang pikirkan? Aku menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir teme dalam pikiranku.

"Kau kenapa Dobe? seperti orang gila saja tiba-tiba tersenyum setelah itu menggelengkan kepalamu berkali-kali"

Aku terkejut mendengar suara Sasuke-teme. Ternyata dia memperhatikanku.

"Dari pada memperhatikanku lebih baik kau memperhatikan jalan saja Teme" kubalas perkataannya dengan nada malas.

"Kau marah ya?"

"Tidak" kenapa Sasuke-teme perpikir kalau aku marah?.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, hening kembali menyapa kami. Akupun kembali melihat keluar jendela mobil, aku memperhatikan jalanan yang mulai ramai, sesaat aku merasa ganjil dengan pemandangan yang ada didepan mataku. Astaga ini bukan rute ke apetementku.

"Teme kita mau kemana? Ini bukan rute menuju apertementku" tanyaku sambil membalikkan tubuhku menghadap Sakuke-teme yang fokus menyetir.

"Ke Konoha Mall Dobe, kita mau membeli sayur-sayuran disana"

"Tapikan Teme aku tidak mau makan sayuran, aku mau makan ramen"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke-teme dan itu membuatku kesal. Aku menyilangkan tanganku didada dan menggembungkan pipiku pertanda aku sedang kesal.

 _ **ONLY YOU, DOBE !**_

Tidak berapa lama kamipun sampai diarea parkir Konoha Mall. Setelah memarkir mobil dengan benar Sasuke mematikan mesin mobil dan keluar, sedangkan aku? Aku masih didalam keadaan seperti tadi, menggembungkan pipi dan menyilangkan tangan didada.

Tok tok tok

Terdengar seseorang mengetuk jendela mobil. Aku mengabaikan ketukan itu aku yakin pasti yang mengetuk itu Sasuke yang menyuruhku untuk turun.

Tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok .

Muak dengan suara ketukan yang berisik itu, kini aku memandang tajam Sasuke. Kulihat bibirnya yang bergerak tanpa suara, Ke-lu-ar ejaku. Untuk membalas perkataannya(?) aku mengelengkan kepalaku pertanda aku tidak mau. Kulihat Sasuke kembali masuk kemobil dan menutup pintu mobil dengan keras sehingga membuat aku terperanjat. Kutatap tajam matanya.

"Turun" katanya

"TIDAK MAU SASUKE-TEME" balasku dengan penuh penekanan.

"Dobe, kau ini susah sekali diatur ya? padahal kau tinggal turun saja, apa susahnya sih"

"Kalau aku bilang tidak mau ya tidak mau, sekarang antarkan aku pulang aku mau makan ramen"

Kulihat Sasuke terdiam.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau turun, ku dengar area parkir banyak terlihat PENAMPAKAN hantu" kata Sasuke dengan penekanan dikata penampakan. Mendengar itu mau tidak mau membuat tubuhku gemetaran. "Ha-ha-Hantu?"

 _ **END NARUTO P.O.V**_

 _ **NORMAL P.O.V**_

Melihat gelagat Naruto membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Iya, Hantu. Dobe. hantu itu sering terlihat disana." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk salah-satu tiang penyangga besar yang berada kira-kira 30 M disamping Mobil Sasuke.

Naruto lalu melihat arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke dengan mata terpejam sebelah.

"Menurut rumor yang beredar hantu itu suka menghantui orang yang memarkir didekat tia–"

"SASUKE AYO KELUAR DARI MOBIL" Belum selesai Sasuke bicara terdengar teriakan Naruto yang cempreng yang disusul dengan bunyi pintu yang ditutup dengan keras.

Sempat terkejut dengan teriakan Naruto, tak membuat Sasuke marah karena nyaringnya suara itu.

Setelah Sasuke keluar dari mobil Sasuke dikejutkan lagi oleh langan yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Sasuke... ayo cepat kita pergi dari sini."

"iya-iya Dobe, kau penakut sekali"

"jangan panggil aku seperti itu disaat seperti ini Teme.

"iya Naruto-kun, kita pergi dari sini. Tetapi sebelum itu bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu dulu aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan posisi seperti ini." Kata Sasuke dengan nada yang dibuat-buat manis. Sangat tidak cocok sekali.

"Tapi aku takut"

"Kau bisa pegang ta–"

"Yosh ayo kita pergi" kata Naruto yang lagi-lagi memotong perkataannya sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Sasuke yang gandeng Naruto atau lebih tepatnya ditarik-tarik Naruto yang berjalan dengan cepat hanya bisa menghela napas.

 _ **ONLY YOU, DOBE !**_

"Ini"

"Apa ini, Teme?"

"Tentu saja tomat."

"Maksudku kenapa kau memberiku tomat? Kau tahukan aku itu paling tidak suka makan sayuran! Terlebih lagi tomat yang rasanya asam!" kata Naruto sambil menjalankan trolly mengiukuti Sasuke yang berjalan didepannya.

"..."

"Seharusnya kau membelikanku jeruk atau ramen dari pada buah masam atau daun-daun hijau yang tidak enak ini"

"..."

"Huft... haaah" Naruto menghela nafas karena keluhannya tidak di tanggapi Sasuke.

Tanpa terasa Sasuke dan Naruto telah sampai di kasir. Setelah meletakan semua barang atau bisa disebut semua sayuran yang dibeli Sasuke dikasir. Sasuke lalu menyerahkan kartu kepada Naruto Seraya berkata "Aku mau duluan ambil mobil. Aku tahu kau tak akan berani ke parkiran berhantu itu lagi, jadi kau tunggu didepan mall saja. Lalu bayar semua bara–"

"iya iya aku tahu bayar dengan kartu ini. Dan ini bukan barang belanjaan ku, ini punya mu" Balas Naruto sambil berteriak dan menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan kartu.

"Baguslah Kalau kau mengerti" Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

 _ **ONLY YOU, DOBE !**_

"Haah pada akhirnya aku tersesat" Kata Naruto sambil menjilat ice Cream rasa Orange.

"Ini semua salah Sasuke yang tidak memberitahukan arah pintu depan"

BUK

"Ahhh..Ittai" Kata Naruto yang menabrak seseorang dan membuat dia terjatuh.

"Heh kau ini bagaimana sih? Gara-gara kau bajuku kotor" kata Seseorang yang ditabrak Naruto.

Sadar dengan kata-kata orang yang ditabraknya Naruto lantas melihat ke tangan kirinya, dan benar saja ice creamnya sekarang tidak ada lagi ditangannya melainkan didepan sepatu orang yang ditabraknya.

Refleks Naruto langsung berdiri dan membersihkan kemeja orang yang di tabraknya tanpa melihat wajahnya , sambil berkata"

"Ah maafkan, Aku sedang tersesat dan aku sedang bingung."

Sayang beribu sayang bukannya kemeja yang bersih melainkan lelehan ice cream yang menyebar menbuat baju sesorang yang ditabrak semakin kotor.

"AAA...bajunya semakin kotor... Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku ganti?" kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan Kartu yang diberikan Sasuke.

"NARUTO"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara, Orang yang ditabrak dan Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Ah.. Teme" balas Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Sasuke yang tinggal 10 meter lagi darinya.

Orang yang ditabrak lalu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan selidik.

"Kenapa kau disini? Ayo cepat kita pulang." Kata Sasuke yang datang langung menarik tanan Naruto untuk menjauh dari orang yang di tabrak.

"Tapi Teme... Aku–"

"SUDAHLAH AYO PULANG" Sasuke membentak Naruto hingga membuat pengujung melihat kearah mereka berdua.

Sedangkan orang yang ditabrak hanya diam melihat adegan seperti drama didepannya.

 _ **ONLY YOU, DOBE !**_

Di depan pintu masuk mall Naruto masih meronta-ronta. Sampai akhirnya Naruto berhasil melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke yang begitu keras. Tetapi di cengkram lagi oleh Sasuke.

"Akh.. kau ini kenapa teme?" kata Naruto kesal.

"Ini sakit tahu... tolong lepaskan kau itu membuatku terluk–"

"DIAMLAH NARUTO " Lagi, Sasuke membentak Naruto lagi.

Naruto hanya diam tetapi dia merota-ronta. Sampailah di tempat Sasuke meletakan mobilnya. Didepan mobil saat Sasuke ingin membukakan pintu untuk Naruto tiba-tiba dia berteriak dan melepaskan tangan yang tadinya mencengkram Naruto. Saat Sasuke berpaling kearah Naruto tiba-tiba dia merasakan panas dan sakit yang amat sangat dipipi kirinya. Ternyata dia digigit dan ditampar oleh Naruto.

Sambil memegan pipi yang tadi ditampar Naruto, lihatnya orang yang menamparnya sangat keras telah menahan tangis.

Sasuke lalu terkejut. 'ya Tuhan..apa yang telah aku perbuat?' batinnya. Dilihatnya tangan Naruto yang memerah dikarenakan dia mencengram terlalu kuat.

"Naru maafkan aku, Ak–"

PLAK

Lagi, sekarang pipi kanannya yang menjadi korban.

"SETELAH hiks.. APA YANG KAU PERBUAT DENAGNKUKU? Heeh? Kau benar-benar TEMEE"

Setelah itu Naruto langsung berlari dan memanggil taxi yang kebetulan lewat, meninggalkan Sasuke. Bukannya mengejar Naruto, Sasuke hanya diam dan berjalan sambil tertunduk masuk ke mobilnya.

 **TBC**

Kyaaa Akhirnya selesai juga nih fanfic SasuNaru...

Mohon Reviewnya... Boleh Kritik dan Flame kok...

Dahh,,,,, Salam hangat dari Kira ya!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cuap cuapnya di bawah aja yah,,**_

 _ **WARNING !**_

 **YAOI,** Abal-abal, GaJe, Bahasa acak-acakan,Alur ngaco, OOC, garing, Typo, kriuk-kriuk dan sejenisnya.

Yang tidak suka yaoi disarankan klik BACK.

Jangan lupa reviewnya, boleh saran atau flame. Biar aku bisa memperbaiki nya...

OK.. Langsung saja...

Pairing: **SasuNaru** __

Rated: T

Disclaimer: _**Masashi**_ _**Kisimoto**_

 _ **ONLY YOU, DOBE!**_

Naruto yang sampai di apartement langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke ranjang single size.

Matanya terpejam, memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi. Masih terbayang-bayang di kepalanya bagaimana dia menggigit dan menampar Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkannya dan parahnya Sasuke melihat air matanya jatuh.

'astaga sangat tidak jantan sekali' batin Naruto

Naruto membuka matanya,

"Bagaimana aku besok bertemu dengan si Teme itu? Apa aku harus pakai kacamata bulat lalu rambutku di belah tengah? Maksudku apa aku harus bertemu dengannya besok."

Naruto yang gelisah mulai berbicara sendiri

"Tapikan salahnya mencengkram tanganku kuat sekali, apalagi dia marah padaku, Eh tapi bagaimana dia mengadu banding ke pengadilan? Aku akukan menamparnya dua kali, akkhh eh! Tapi kenapa aku harus takut? Dan kenapa juga aku harus menangis tadi,, Apa Sasuke akan melaporkanku ke polisi ya? Tapi gak mungkinkan kamikan dekat masa gara-gara ini Sasuke melaporkanku-"

Naruto menghela napas sejanak.

"-Tentu saja dia melaporkanmu Naruto diakan Sasuke-Teme. Jangan-jangan habis ini Sasuke menelponku dan mengatakan kalau dia telah melaporkanku ke polisi"

Naruto kembali berbicara sendiri seperti orang sinting tapi kali ini dengan nada kesal seperti cewek ABG yang marahan dengan pacarnya. Ucapannyapun kelewat gak nyambung, apa ini perang ke pengadilan?

"Tapi kenapa aku merasa jantung sakit tadi"

Naruto bergumam wajahnya sendu. Di lihatnya jam dinding samping kanan lalu duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Aku lapar"

Drrrrt Drrrt

Getaran ponsel di saku celananya mengagetkannya, siapa yang tidak kaget memangnya kalau ada sesuatu tiba-tiba bergetar di bokongmu?

'Sasuke? Aku kira siapa. Ternyata teme'

Dilemparnya ponsel itu ke belakang, dan jatuh di bantal.

oh dia belum sadar

"AAAA–"

Sudah sadar rupanya

Saat Naruto berbalik Ponsel itu masih Bergetar, di layar tertera nama Teme, tetapi saat hendak mengambilnya getarannya berhenti.

Dengan ponsel Ditangan, Naruto mendengar bunyi semakin lama semakin keras.

"Tunggu bunyi apa itu?"

Weeo wweo weeo

"Astaga ini bukan mimpikan? Apa Sasuke benar-benar melaporkanku?"

Bunyi itu semakin dekat dan keras

WEEO WWO WWEEO

Bunyi itu sudah Sangat dekat mungkin sekitar 50 M

Naruto lekas kembali menjatuhkan diri keranjang dengan kepala ditutupi bantal.

Dalam Hatinya berbagai mantra telah dia lafalkan

"..."

Hening

Beberapa menit Naruto kemudian melempar bantal yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Sialan ternyata Cuma mobil lewat"

Mungkin dirinya terlalu paranoid.

Mana mungkin polisi da–

Tok tok tok tok

"-tang. "

Naruto gemetar. Pikirannya menjalar kemana-mana.

'jangan-jangan polisi itu yang mengetuk pintu'

Lama dibiarkan ketukan itu berubah menjadi debuman-debuman keras.

Dan semakin keras.

Khawatir pintunya rusak Naruto segera menuju pintu.

Klek. Pintu dibuka.

Terlihatlah seseorang dengan senyum palsunya.

"Selamat malam Naruto, sepertinya kau sedang mengalami gangguan pendengaran"

"Oh kau, ku kira siapa"

Sai, seseorang yang tinggal di sebelah apartemennya sekaligus teman Sekelas "Menyebalkan"

"Memangnya siapa? Orochimaru?"

"Hey! "

Siapa memangnya yang mau berurusan dengan sensei yang gila ular itu.

"Benarkan?"

"Jangan seenaknya bicara, Kau kira aku hewan yang berbunyi sttt itu? Tidak punya kaki pula hee" Naruto bergidik membanyangkan semua perkataannya.

"Jadi kalau ular punya kaki kau mau menjadi ular? Nanti ku buatkan lukisan ular dengan wajahmu juga kaki, lalu ku berikan ke orochimaru, bagaimana?" Kata Sai masih dengan senyum palsunya.

"Tidak mau lah, kau gila. Bisa-bisa aku jadi bahan onaninya hee... Ah,, menyebalkan. Jadi kau kesini mau apa ha? Cuma mau membuatku marah? Pergi sana"

"Tidak, tadinya aku mau memberi _Karaage_ ini. Tapi kau menyuruhku pergi ya sudah tidak jadi, aku pergi saja" Sai berkata sambil mengangkat kantong plastik hitam.

'Ternyata Karaage pantas ada bau yang enak'

Eh

"Ett jangan pergi" Naruto berkata sambil menarik kerah baju belakang Sai yang sudah berbalik ingin pulang.

Sai berbalik dan kembali Naruto melihat senyum palsunya itu.

"Tapi tadi kau mengusirku, Kenapa sekarang mengatakan jangan pergi? Kau naksir padaku yaa?"

"Huh? Tidaklah. Aku naksir Karaagemu itu."

"Oh ini, ini bukan punyaku, punya sepupuku, dia datang tadi sore dengan membawa banyak makanan sampai-sampai kulkasku tidak muat lagi. Jadi dari pada basi lebih baik ku beri pada seseorang yang kelaparan. Nih untukmu"

Sai langsung menyerahkan bungkusan hitam kepada Naruto.

"Oh jadi sepupumu datang banyak membawa makanan?"

"Iya"

"Tapi kenapa cuna Karaage yang kau berikan kepada seseorang yang kelaparan ini?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau? Sini."

Sai berniat mengambil benda yang diserahkannya tadi, tapi Naruto lekas menyembunyikannya ke belakang.

"Etts barang yang diberikan tidak boleh di ambil"

"Ya sudah, Kalau gitu aku pulang"

"Iya pulanglah, sampaikan Terimakasihku pada sepupumu"

"Kau tidak berterimakasih padaku?"

"Terimakasih Sai-kun"

"Wah ternyata kau memang Naksir padaku ya Naruto?"

Pertanyaan Sai di jawab dengan debuman Pintu apartement Naruto.

Padahal Apartement Naruto dan Sai tidak sejauh yang kalian pikirkan, apabila kau ke apartemen Naruto yang bernomer 10 alias No terakhir di tingkat terakhir yah karena apartemennya hanya 2 tingkat, maka no 9 itu apartemen Sai. Sebenarnya Sai itu Kaya menurut Naruto, ibunya seorang model terkenal dan ayahnya seorang Sutradara yang menyutradarai lebih 500 film. Yang lebih mengejutkan Kakak Kandungnya adalah salah satu Aktor terkaya menurut _._

Jadi kenapa?

Saat Naruto baru mengenal Sai dia pernah bertanya kenapa dia tinggal di apartemen ini?

"Ayahku yang menyuruhku, jadi tanyakan saja pada ayahku ah,,, tapi tentu saja Ayahku takkan memberitahukannya padamu"

Tentu saja dengan senyumnya.

Saat itu juga dia tahu bahwa Sai itu orang yang menyebalkan, meski Sai tidak terlalu dekat dengan Naruto di sekolah tapi Sai sering mengantarkan makanan ataupun oleh-oleh dari keluarganya yang sering berkunjung ke apartemennya. Mungkin karena keluarganya kasihan dengannya yang harus tinggal sendiri jadi paling tidak 1 bulan sekali ada saja kerabat yang mengunjunginya dan membawakan sesuatu yang berlebihan.

Sai baru saja masuk, seorang laki-laki menyambutnya dengan wajah bosan.

"Lama sekali,Sebentarlagi aku pulang"

"Tidak menginap? Bukannya Kau baru datang dari Suna?"

Laki-laki itu mengekor Sai yang kedapur dan duduk bersama dimeja makan.

"Tidak, Aku mau melihat apartement yang dibeli Ayah dan harus menurus kepindahan sekolah-"

DibandIng Naruto, apartemen Sai terlihat lebih penuh pasalnya banyak lukisan-lukisan yang di pajang maupun yang Cuma di sandarkan di Tembok.

"-Aku aku akan Sekolah di KHS"

"Semoga kau tidak sekelas denganku, orang bilang terlalu banyak warna merah bisa merusak mata orang"

"Bukankah itu bagus? Jadi kau ada alasan untuk pulang ke rumah"

"Terimakasih sarannya tapi sepertinya ibu akan memanggil ambulan untukku"

Sai memakan _momen tofu_ yang sebelumnya sudah dia kukus.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku bertemu Sasuke-"

"Sebenarnya aku juga bertemu Sasuke setiap hari" Sai memotong ucapan sepupunya yang berambut merah itu.

"-dengarkan aku dulu."

Sai berjalan mengambil air di kulkas.

"Lalu.. lanjutannya"

"Dia marah? Entahlah aku tidak bisa fokus meliwat wajahnya. Tapi dia menarik pergi si pirang yang menabrak dan menjatuhkan ice cream di bajuku"

"Oh jadi itu alasanmu langsung melepas bajumu ketika aku menyuruhmu masuk, aku kira kau terangsang melihat aku"

"Hentikan senyum itu. Kulihat pirang itu kesakitan ditarik Sasuke jadi kuputuskan untuk menyusul mereka. Tapi aku melihat mereka sepertinya bertengkar, pirang itu menampar Sasuke. Jadi siapa si pirang itu? Bagaimana bisa dia membuat Sasuke diam dan terlihat putus asa?"

"Jika Pirang yang kau maksud adalah lelaki manis dan mempunyai tiga garis di pipinya aku tahu"

"Ah~ seperti kumis kucing? Hey bangaimana kau tahu?"

"Dia tetanggaku, Naruto"

Sai melihat jam dinding, Sudah jam 9 malam.

"Aku pulang"

Orang dengan rambut merah itu berdiri dan berjalan ke ruang depan di ikuti Sai.

Didepan pintu sudah ada koper yang sebelumnya sudah menunggu keluar sejak Sai datang dari apartement sebelah.

"Oh iya. Bajuku tadi sudah kau keringkan?"

"Sudah tapi masih agak basah"

"Nanti aku kesini lagi yah, Kau tahukan itu baju kesayanganku. Noda ice Cream tadi bisa saja tidak bisa hilang mengingat banyak topping dan itu membuatku tidak nyaman"

Sai tersenyum mengingat baju itu adalah baju yang di beli sepupunya dengan Uang hasil kerja sambilannya secara diam-diam. Baju berbrand berwarna merah, padahal harganya setara dengan tas mahal punya ibunya dan entah bagaimana dia bisa mengumpulkan uang sebanyak itu dari kerja sambilan sebagai pelayan. Karena itu sepupunya ini sangat menyukai baju itu.

"Iya sana pulang"

Walaupun Sai menyebalkan dan selalu tersenyum palsu dia adalah Pribadi yang menyayangi dan menghormati keluarganya, makanya saat ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk mandiri dia setuju untuk pindah ke apartement yang dia tinggali sekarang. Sekalian mencari Inspirasi di kehidupan barunya sebagai Orang biasa pikirnya.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang agak lebih besar dari sebelumnya, maaf tapi bukan karena hamil tapi kebanyakan makan.

Naruto lalu bersendawa dan tersenyum.

'Perut kenyang hatipun senang'

Sepertinya moodnya menjadi naik dan melupakan kejadian sebelum Sai datang.

Naruto berdiri dari kursi lalu berjalan ke kamarnya lalu berbaring ke ranjangnya.

Hanya berbaring tidak memjamkan mata, sesuatu merasuki indra penciumannya.

"Uh.. aku tadi sore belum mandi pantas saja"

Naruto mencium ketiaknya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi, sudah lama aku tidak mandi malam hari dengan air dingin"

Dibawah guyuran air dingin, Naruto teringat Sasuke. Orang itu suka sekali mandi air dingin. Bibir Naruto terangkat, tapi matanya menyiratkan kesedihan.

Sepertinya aku mulai mencinta Sasuke.

Orang yang sebelumnya membuatnya gelabakan, kadang juga membuatnya kesal. Awalnya Naruto menyangkal perasaan itu, tapi sikap Sasuke ditambah jangtungnya yang suka tidak terkontrol akhir-akhir ini membuatnya mulai menerima perasaan ini. Naruto bukan anak kecil yang tidak mengetahui arti cinta, dia tahu, sangat tahu, yah kadang terlalu mencintai dapat menyakiti seperti yang terjadi pada ibunya.

 **TBC!**

 **NOTE**

 _Momen tofu = sejenis tahu jepang._

 **ADUH... MAAFKAN AUTHOR READERS! KIRA HIATUS SETAHUNAN..**

Sebenernya Setelah aku baca ulang, mungkin alurnya terlalu drama..Tahu lah sekarang sudah agak gedean.

ADUH! Makasih yah yang udah review ,, semoga kalian masih ingat ini ff.

Hub Sasuke Naruto akan terungkap sesuai alur.

Makasih banget yang mau kritik typo kuh..

Saking sakit? Sakit hati kayaknya naruto jadi nampar sasuke..

Yang mau marah silakan.. yang mau judge silakan.. KRITIK SANGAT DISARANKAN!

Yang baca jangan lupa REVIEW yah! Karena itu sangat membantu ku untuk lebih sering update

 _ **choikim1310**_ _ **,**_ _ **Mon Chaton's**_ _ **,**_ _ **Classical Violin**_ _ **,**_ _ **shiraishi connan**_ _ **,**_ _ **Elysifujo**_ _ **,**_ _ **Blue eyes and Black eyes**_ _ **,**_ _ **hyunnie02**_ _ **,**_ _ **avyiceheart**_ _ **,**_ _ **Zahra Snowflakes**_ _ **,**_ _ **fatan**_ _ **,**_ _ **chocomath3**_

 _ **bye bye**_


End file.
